Reunion
by SpaceGay
Summary: Set nearly eight years after the series ends, Keith returns to Altea and his feelings for Lance return. But will Lance feel the same way? (i've reuploaded this fic, apoligies on the wait for reuploading)
1. A Family Meal

Keith flew into the airspace around Altea, it been a while since he'd seen the majesty of the planet. The former black paladin hailed the new Castle.

"Permission to dock." Keith requested. He'd been on a mission with the blade of Marmora the last 8 months and finally have a chance to take some time off.

"You know where to land." A familiar voice said.

Keith smiles himself. "Lance?! How did you get into the control room?"

"Well . . . I just told them that I had to meet the former black paladin." Lance explained. Keith laughed and landed on a plot in Lancers farmland. A few years ago, Lance saved in the spot, just so that Keith would always feel welcome.

Keith grabbed the spaceship and was met with a huge hug from Lance.

"I missed you." Keith said. He was glad to be back. His last mission had really taken out of him.

"Come on! This head inside, everyone is waiting." Lance said enthusiastically running into the house.

Keith sighed. He was hoping for a chilled day after flying for so long across the nebula. He followed Lance and walked into the kitchen to see Pidge and Hunk looking at him.

"Welcome back Keith!"

Keith looked down. "You know you guys . . . You didn't have to."

"Come on man, you know we did." Hunk said putting an arm around him and handing him a drink.

"Thanks guys. It's good to be back." Keith said

Lance's communicator suddenly went off and Lance answered. Shiro appeared on screen, the sound of a screaming baby could be heard in the background.

"I'm running a bit late. Starting without us and we'll join you later." Shiro said.

"Roger that." Lance said. "We'll see you soon Shiro." Lance turned to the group "we should get started, I'm sure Shiro won't be long."

Hunk had prepared a three-course meal inspired by all the places he's been on his travels as a paladin. The starter was an Olkarion delicacy which everyone loved.

Shiro arrived halfway through the main course of Altean stew served with Taujeerian vegetables, he was followed by his husband Curtis, who was carrying their daughter in a moses basket, Namza.

"Sorry we took so long, Namza took ages to get to sleep." Shiro said

Lance stood up and greeted Shiro and Curtis. "It's ok. You can put her on the sofa in the next room."

Hunk did 2 more portions of the stew and vegetables and talk soon turned to Allura Day.

"I can't believe that it will be soon be 8 years since she's been gone." Lance said with such respect.

In the silence that followed the pain and joy they felt that day came back to them. Save the more that day. Since then they may have gone their separate ways since, but they all knew they'd never forget Allura.

"This would be a good one." Keith said. "We are trying to get all of the blade of Marmora to be there."

"Normally something comes up and you guys needed somewhere else." Pidge commented

Keith laughed. "Yeah normally." He said, "but there's been a lot of peace in the universe this last year, so I'm hoping we can all make it."

"You just got back of a mission didn't you Keith?" Shiro asked.

"Yeah we were just at Galra HQ. There's been a bit of an internal struggle recently. But with the blades there the situation got resolved. It was nothing too serious." Keith said

"that's a long way to fly." Curtis said.

Keith nodded. "I wish that it was much closer to Altea."

"Did you get to catch up with your mum while you were there? I know that Shay is desperately missing the Balmera with all the travelling that were doing." Hunk enthusiastically asked.

"We had a good catch up which was nice. She is a good leader, and it makes me happy to see." Keith said. "You and Shay should try and go to Balmera, you never know how long you get with people." Under the table Keith stroked Lance's arm.

"How is Shay at the moment?" Lance asked

"she's doing really well. We recently opened up 5 new restaurants on earth. She is there doing all the final touches. It's just so good sharing foods from different planets with everyone." Hunk's eyes lit up as he talked about Shay and his food empire. "The food you're eating today as part of our new menu."

"It's amazing! I miss your cooking!" Pidge said.

"However bad things were at times when were paladins the food was always good." Shiro reminisced.

The paladins reminisce more about Voltron, the Galra empire and how far they have come as they finished the main meal and had desert.

Shearer and Curtis were the 1st to leave, their daughter woke up and they had to get her home. Pidge was next, they had to return to work to finish a science experiment that started earlier that day. Soon Lance, Hunk and Keith were all alone.

Lance made coffee and the 3 of them sat in the living room.

"How long are you back for Keith?" Hunk asked.

Lance gulped, he wanted to ask Keith that since he got there. He was glad Hunk had asked, but part of him didn't want to know the answer.

Keith paused before answering "I don't know. At least a phoeb, but now I'm getting older and thinking maybe it's time to choose somewhere permanent to live, so maybe it will be more than a month." He has glanced at Lance the last part. "But I said I'm not sure, how long are you around for?"

"Two movements, after that I'm joining Shay on Earth." Hunk said.

"Let's hang out more while we're here." Lance said

Hunk nodded and yawned. "I should be heading off soon. Where are you staying while you're here Keith?"

Keith pointed to the floor. "Lance said I can stay with him."

Hunk raised his eyebrows and Keith looked at him confused and looked to Lance for an answer. Lance blushed.

"I wanted Keith to feel comfortable." He said as if it were all one word.

Hunk made no further comments as he hugged Keith and Lance goodbye.

As soon as Keith and Lance were left alone, Lance suddenly felt very awkward. "I'll go wash up." He said grabbing their coffee mugs.

"I'll help you! It's only fair." Keith stood up and followed Lance to the kitchen

The pair washed up in silence and then lance showed kith to his room.

"I'm sorry it's only a small bed. If you want, you can switch with me and have my bed." Lance said.

Keith looked at him. "Lance? Are you blushing?"

"No, I'm not!" Lance said quickly and started walking towards his bedroom.

Keith grabbed his hand. "Lance! STOP! What's wrong? Did I do something?"

Lance stopped. He could feel how warm Keith hands were. He sighed and pulled his hand away. He looked at Keith and smiled. "Nothing's wrong, you did nothing. I'm going to sleep, if you need anything let me know . . ."

Lance went into his room and fell onto his bed, he screamed into his pillow. Why couldn't he tell him!

Keith watched as lance went into his room and shrugged and went into his own. He couldn't help feeling like something was wrong with Lance. Oh well, he'd ask him tomorrow.

Keith couldn't sleep, he was exhausted, he'd been flying for days and he still couldn't sleep. He lay awake in his bed and wished he had his own bed, a cabin in a ship wasn't quite the same. he sighed and rolled over. What felt like forever past and finally Keith gave up, he went to go and get a glass of water.

"Couldn't sleep either?" Lance asked as he past him on his way to the kitchen tap.

Keith turned and looked at him. "Yeah, long voyages normally give me insomnia." He said with a shrug. He flopped next to Lance on the sofa "Why couldn't you sleep? I thought you'd be happy with everyone being together again"

Lance ran his hands through his hair. "I am, I just don't want people to leave. Were a family, you know."

Keith nodded. "I know. Things change though Lance, people grow up."

"You haven't." Lance commented

"I want to." Keith muttered

"What? I didn't hear what you said." Lance asked

Keith said and leaned against Lance "I'm tired of seeing the impact of what my people did, I'm tired of fighting to feed people. It's not even like the blade need me anymore, there's other people who can take my place."

"Shut your quiznack Keith!" Lance said. Keith sat up, suddenly very awake. "There are people who need you! I need you" he quietly said the final part.

"Why would you need me?" Keith asked, "I'm not your commanding officer anymore."

"I need you because, because . . . never mind." Lance said

"NO LANCE! Not never mind! Tell me. I want to know what your hiding from me! I care about you!"

"Do you mean that?"

Keith nodded "I always have Lance."

Lance took a deep breath and looked at Keith. "I, I . . . I don't know how to say it . . . I just can't say it yet." Lance began to cry.

Keith took Lance's hand. "You don't need to, I know what you're going to say."

Lance looked up at him and wiped his eyes. Keith was blushing slightly.

"Lance, I feel the same way. I always have, I just could never tell you because I knew how much you liked Allura."

"She saved us all and now she's gone." Lance said. "I'm scared that if I say it . . . that I'll . . . I can't lose you Keith." Lance began crying again.

Keith stood up and hugged him. "You won't lose me, not ever." Keith said.

He pulled away from the hug and wiped Lance's eyes. "Lance, I love you. I always have."

"I I . . . I deeply care about you and want you in my life" Lance sighed. He wanted to tell him, but somehow, he couldn't. he was so scared that if he admitted that he loved Keith then he would lose him.

Keith smiled "Tell me when you're ready to."

Lance nodded. "Thank you Keith, I really appreciate that."

They smiled as they embraced each other, their foreheads touching. Keith yawned and leant his head against Lance's shoulder.

"Keith? Keith?" Lance asked gently nudging Keith, but Keith was asleep. For the first time he'd felt safe enough to fall asleep.

Lance smiled and picked him and carefully carried him upstairs, accidently hitting Keith head against the wall once or twice.


	2. Intertwining

Keith woke up and rolled over and curled his legs up into his body. When did he fall asleep? Why did the bed smell of lance? He suddenly sat up. "How did I get here?" he said aloud. He thought back to what happened yesterday and couldn't piece where he ended up falling asleep in lance's bed . . .

Lance softly knocked on the door and came in with a tray with two drinks on it. "Good morning sleeping beauty." He said with a smile.

Keith remembered everything. "I'm sorry about yesterday." He said. "I didn't mean to put you out."

"can I come and sit next you?" lance asked.

Keith nodded and lance scooched next to him.

"How did I get in your bed?" he asked

"You fell asleep on me last night and I carried you up into my bed." Lance saw the panic on Keith's face. "Don't worry I slept next door. I didn't know how comfortable you'd be, so I didn't share the space with you."

Keith breathed a sigh of relief. "thank you, Lance."

Lance stroked Keith's pale hand. "I've really missed you."

Keith smiled "I missed you too lance. I'm sorry about last night. I didn't mean to fall asleep on you . . ."

"There's nothing to be sorry for." Lance responded softly smiling at Keith

Silence fell between them in which Keith stood up and took the tray of the bed. He then got back into bed and cuddled into lance.

"I've spent years in space, flying and helping people and recently I've felt so alone. Lance I want to stop. I need to rest." Keith said.

"You can. The fight has been over for years. The universe is at peace now."

"People still need help Lance."

"I know they do." Lance said. "Do you know who needs the most help?" Keith looked at him. "You do, learn to stop Keith. You're allowed to have happiness."

"I don't know how to." Keith admitted.

"While you're here let me show you. Let everything go and just enjoy this," Lance stroked Keith's face "Whatever this is."

Keith smiled "ok then. You can practice those lover boy moves on me that you always used to boast about." He leaned forward and paused before kissing Lance's slightly parted lips.

Lance kissed back thirstily, as if he'd also been waiting so long for this. Lance ran his hand through Keith's hair and pulled him even closer.

"I want you Keith. I want you so badly."

"What about the drinks you made?" Keith half joked

"I'll make you another one, I promise" Lance said

Lance said moving his hand down Keith's body, he reached into his pyjama trousers and squeezed his butt cheeks. Keith arched his back in response and kissed Lance harder, he'd not realised how much he needed this.

Keith pulled away. "Wait, wait, stop."

Lance pulled his arms away respectfully and felt his cock grow hard as Keith undressed in front of him. He'd spent years looking at Keith and now he finally got to see everything.

"Need some help Lance?" Keith smirked at the red-faced Lance.

Lance shook his head and shakily tried to take of his top. He felt Keith's hands on his own and let Keith take his top of and push him down onto the mattress. Keith put his legs either side of Lance's and stroked his face.

"I've never seen you like this" Keith commented

"Like what?" Lance cheeks were glowing pink

"So hard." Keith commented as he placed pressure on Lance's cock.

Lance lets out a pained moan, he was so wet. Keith leaned towards his face, but surprised Lance by sucking his nipples.

"Pleaassee . . . Keith . . ." Lance begged

Keith kissed him deeply and helps Lance take of his trousers. Keith started rubbing his cock teasingly slowly at first but getting faster as he felt Lance's hands reach round his butt.

Keith could sense Lance was close and stopped touching him. He kissed lance deeply and whispered in his ear "I want you to cum in my ass." He said.

Lance did not need to be told twice, within seconds he was on top of Keith fingering his asshole.

Keith left out soft moans, he was enjoying the sensation of Lances fingers.

"Ready for another finger?" Lance asked.

Keith nodded, and Lance was trying to hold his cum in till he could fuck Keith the way he wanted.

"I think your stretched out enough." Lance lined his hard cock up and rubbed it around Keith hole.

"I want to feel you inside me." Keith said.

Lance pulled in and thrusted in and out of Keith, once he'd established a rhythm he reached his hands across Keith's torso and wanked him off.

"This feels so fucking good." Keith said, he leaned on his elbows his face as red as Lance's had been a few minutes ago.

Lance felt the heat in his body rise and he knew he was going to explode if he held it in any longer. He came quickly and flopped down next to Keith.

The boys looked at each other and laughed. Keith lay on his back next to Lance.

"I've wanted to do that for so long." Keith said

"Be fucked by someone?" Lance asked

Keith sat up and pushed his shoulders laughing. "No. fuck you."

Lance smiled. "How bout I fuck you again."

Keith froze.

"Can't take another fucking?" Lance stroked Keith still hard cock. "Can I?"

Keith smiled and nodded shyly. Keith moaned as he felt Lance's tongue lick his tip.

Soon Lance's whole mouth had engulfed half of Keith's cock. He moved his wet mouth over Keith's equally wet dick till he felt Keith's leg's shake. The half Galra arched his back and Lance tasted Keith cum in his mouth.

Lance swallowed and wiped his mouth. He went to kiss Keith, but Keith turned away and Lance laughed.

Lance lay next to Keith and cuddled into his pale chest.

"I love you so much Keith." Lance said.

Keith looked at him and smiled. "I love you too Lance."

Keith rolled over and the pair snuggled with each other.

Lance went quiet for a minute and a thought came to him "how could you tell this was my bed when you woke up?" lance asked

"It smelt like you." Keith said simply.

"How do you what I smell like?" Lance sat up

Keith blushed. "please don't make me answer that."

Lance laughed and kissed Keith. "I'll ask no more questions, ok."

"Thanks." Keith stopped and wiped his mouth and made an 'ewwww' face. Lance laughed. "I don't want to know what my own dick tastes like!"

"Want to get some food?" Lance asked

"Something other than your dick? Sure. I'd like that." Keith said

The pair went downstairs, and Lance cooked them something as similar to a fry up as you could get on Altea.


	3. The Harvest

"Keith hurry up and get out here!" Lance bellowed at Keith who was still inside the house.

"Jeez. I'm coming! Ok!" Keith hastily put on the red wellies that Lance had bought for him. "What's the plan old McDonald?" Keith said as he ran up to his brown-haired lover.

"I'm younger than you Keith!" Lance laughed "Ok today we need to get to the field and harvest it before we run out of time. We need to get it done in three days so that Altea can prepare the feast for Allura day."

"will that be long enough?" Keith asked. He didn't know anything about farming and would need to rely on Lance this time.

"should be fine, harvest is always tight, luckily my farm is only small." Lance said.

As the two farmers walked across to the field Lance explained in detail what they would have to do.

"Be careful with the machinery Keith, it's very precious to me." Lance stopped in front of a blue tractor which was hovering slightly above the ground.

"What's she called?" Keith asked

Lance looked away embarrassed, "Blue." He said quietly

Keith supresed a laugh but couldn't hold it in, he laughed delightedly "Blue?" Lance nodded and pouted irritated and Keith pulled his cheek, he turned back to the tractor. "Do you want to do that again babe?"

Lance smiled "Can I really?"

Keith nodded. "What's she called?" Keith repeated his question.

Lance put on his brightest showman smile, "Allow me to introduce you to Blue!"

Keith clapped, and Lance bowed theatrically. The two men laughed.

"Keith you get in the cabin and I'll show you how she works."

"Lance, I know how tractors work, I grew up in Texas."

"Your dad was a fireman not a farmer!" Lance pointed out.

Keith shrugged, he probably the best pilot in the galaxy. How hard could it be?

It was with those famous last words that Keith Kogane turned on the engine of the tractor because completely staling it.

"Let me show you," Lance joined the dark haired half-Galra and show him the controls. Keith nodded showing his understanding "You've got this!" Lance kissed Keith's cheek and he blushed. Keith still wasn't quite used to how affectionate lance was yet.

They spend all day with Keith in the tractor pulling the crop from the ground and Lance collecting it from the back. Keith did half the land and then helped Lance with collecting what appeared to be some sort of potatoes. The work was laborious and tiring, Lance grew warm and took off his shirt and tied his overalls round his waist. Keith stared at the sweating form of his brown-haired lover. He turned bright red and continued.

"Keith?" Lance asked. Keith didn't respond, lance touched his shoulder "You ok buddy?"

Keith looked at him and nodded. "I I guess I'm just a bit warm." Keith stuttered.

Lance smirked, and the pair kept working before returning to the house for food.

"Keith about earlier, with the tractor, I'm sorry." Lance said

"It's fine, honestly." Keith said. "My dad used to have an old truck, sturdy, strong, it never let him down. Do you know what it was called?" Lance shook his head. "Yorak. He named that truck after me."

"Your name is Keith?" Lance asked confused

"Not my middle name." Keith said simply.

"Wait your middle name is Yor-" Lance started laughing.

Suddenly Keith pulled a knife to his throat "If you tell anyone what my middle name is I will kill you!" Lance nodded carefully. "When I was riding in blue earlier I was reminded of my dad's old truck. I always hated my middle name, but I realise now that he was doing it because he was proud of me." Keith smiled and looked away as if remembering a nice dream.

Lance put his hand on Keith's and waited for him to mentally return to the space.

Keith yawned and stood up from the table "I'm tired." He said.

"Same here. We should rest up for tomorrow. We have another long day." Lance said.

They spent the next day and the day after that doing the same as the first day.

Keith was exhausted and crashed on the sofa fast asleep while Lance went to deliver the food to the castle.

"Thanks Lance." Hunk said as he sorted the delivery. "Keith not with you?"

Lance shook his head "He's asleep on the sofa, three days working in a field had him beat."

The pair laughed. "I'm surprised you guys are getting on so well. Me and pidge had bets on Keith already finding somewhere else to stay . . . I guess things change." Hunk rabbled on

"Yeah, I guess things do change." He said quietly

"Did you say something?" Hunk asked

Lance shook his head "No, I'll see you in a few days at the celebration." Lance gave Hunk a big hug

"I'm looking forward to it." Hunk said enthusiastically.

"Same here!" Lance said.

Hunk waved Lance off and lance walked to the place he wanted to be most.

Lance looked up at Allura's statue sadly. "Things have changed. I will always Love you Allura, I give so much to Altea for you, I wish you could properly see how beautiful it is." He paused "I lost part of me when I lost you. I felt empty for so long but since Keith has been back . . . I feel complete for the first time since you died. You still mean so much to me." Lance paused, and he knew he had to ask the question that had been on his mind since him Keith had started being lovers. As much he suspected Keith might leave, or that it wouldn't last, Lance knew it was so much more than lovers, he was so in love with Keith. "Allura I want to spend the rest of my life with Keith, if that's ok with you, send me a sign."

Lance wiped the tears that and formed in his and looked as a sudden burst of wind surrounded Lance in white Altean flowers. Lance laughed and looked up at the statue "Even now your saving me. Thank you Allura." Lance smiled and return to the farm.

Keith yawned and stretched. "How long was I asleep?" he asked as he got up off the sofa.

Lance shrugged. "I don't know, an hour?"

Keith cuddled into Lance's shoulder and Lance embraced him. He knew the decision he had to make, and it was as tough as the one his lover was facing. Do I stay?


	4. Allura Day

It was Allura day and the whole of Altea were celebrating. Lance looked in the mirror and adjusted his shirt. Keith came up and hugged him from behind.

"You've got this!" Keith said.

Lance smiled and looked to his lover. "Thanks Keith." He said. his anxiety was still very high.

Keith squeezed Lance's hand. "I'll see you downstairs in a minute" he said before leaving. He knew that Lance needed a moment.

Lance breathed and felt in his trouser pocket for the ring box, he opened the box and checked the ring was there. He smiled to himself as he put the ring away. 'time to move forward' he told himself.

Keith was sat in the kitchen sitting with one leg on the chair and the other extended out. "Ready?" He asked casually.

Lance nodded, and they walked to the Allura statue together. Every year the paladins of Voltron were special guests at the event.

This years Allura day began as every other one, with someone reading the tale of how Allura restored peace to the universe, this year it was Shiro. As he told the story he looked to the people Allura had saved and felt proud to have known her. They all deeply missed Allura, but her sacrifice saved countless lives.

"We all here now because of Allura and today we celebrate the way she would have wanted. The festivities can now begin" Shiro said.

A cheer rose from the crowd and the feast began. The castle's catering team, led by Hunk, had made thousands of servings of different dishes from across the universe. The people enjoyed the food and then the day turned to dancing and singing.

"Hey Hunk?" Shiro asked.

"Yeah, what do you need dude?" Hunk said.

"Can you look after Namza for me?"

Hunk reached his arms out and carefully cradled the baby. "You go have fun." He said.

"Thanks." Shiro said.

Hunk was already entertaining Namza and making her smile. Shiro smiled, she would be fine with Hunk.

Shiro took Curtis's Hand and they danced together to the music and joined in with the folk dance that was just starting.

"I love you Curtis." Shiro said as he spun husband round.

"I know. I love you too Takashi." Curtis said.

The pair smiled and enjoyed dancing with Pidge, Matt, Slav and the other creatures that were here to celebrate.

Keith looked up at the statue and heard the music playing, everyone else was enjoying themselves . . . yet he somehow felt hollow, like he knew he would have to leave all this behind.

Lance walked over to him, he was out of breath. "I've been looking for you everywhere." He complained. "Come dance with me!"

Keith shook his head.

Lance stepped close to Keith and stroked his cheek softly. "What's the matter."

There was a stubborn silence from Keith. "I don't want today to be over." He admitted.

"I know! Allura day is the best!" Lance said.

"You don't get it."

"Then explain it!" Lance was staring to get frustrated. "I love you Keith and I want to be here with you." Lance begged.

"I don't know what I'm going to do next. I feel lost."

Lance took Keith's hand. "Keith," Lance said. "I've been thinking about a lot of stuff. I don't know what the future holds, I'm as scared as you. But I do know I want to spend my future with you."

Lance started walking towards a field of flowers and Keith followed sensing he had more to say.

Lance stopped and sat down among the flowers. Keith looked at him with admiration and envy, he looked so effortlessly beautiful and in control. Keith sat next to him and they looked out at the view. On the horizon he could see two moons and the tiny spec of a class M planet.

"This is my favourite view." Lance confessed. "I love seeing the other planets, reminds that I'm space. That was all I ever wanted growing up, now I'm here . . ." He sighed. Lance turned to Keith. "Keith, the other day I went to ask Allura a question. I loved Allura so much, but things have changed."

Keith looked at Lance confused "Lance, where are you going with this?"

"Let me finish. If that's okay?" Lance fidgeted with his hands and Keith steadied them.

"I'm listening." Keith said lovingly.

"So yeah things have changed. There is someone in my life who I love more. I want to spend whatever years I have left to offer this universe by your side." Lance looked at Keith. The butterflies in his stomach were going wild. He pulled out the ring box and opened it. "Keith Yorak Kogane. Will you do me the honour of being the yee to my haw?"

Keith stared from the ring to Lance. "Huh?"

"Will you marry me Keith?"

Suddenly everything clicked in place in Keith's brain. He broke down crying and Lance hugged him. "Is that a yes or a no?" he asked.

Keith nodded and managed to say "yes". Keith kissed Lance shared a moment of pure bliss.

"I don't even know what to say." Keith began crying again. Lance wiped his tears.

"It doesn't matter what you say, as long as you know that I love you." Lance said.

"I love you so fucking much Lance." Keith said as he let Lance put on the ring he'd bought on a previous trip to earth, it had reminded him of Keith and now it would always belong to him.

Keith and Lance stood up and the pair embraced.

"I guess we should return, after all I owe you a dance." Keith said.

"Ok partner, I look forward to seeing you trip over your two left feet."

Keith pushed him lightly and Lance put his arm around his fiancé.

"Where have you been?" Shiro asked as the pair approached.

"Why are you gays so happy?" Pidge asked.

Keith blushed, and Lance and he smiled awkwardly.

"Wait. What's happened? Are you guys dating? Please tell me you are!" Hunk asked. He was still holding the now asleep Namza.

Keith held up his hand and showed the ring. "Me and Lance are getting married." He said and the smiled the happiest the biggest smile.

Shiro stood up and hugged the pair. "Congratulations! I'm so happy for you."

"I can't believe this is real." Hunk said to Pidge.

"We always knew they'd be so happy together." Pidge said.

"This is everything we wanted!" They said in unison.

"Me and my fiancé are going to dance now, who else would like to join us?" Lance said politely.

Keith led them to the dance floor and they took their places in the folk dance. Shiro watched the pair together and beamed with delight. He'd seen those two almost rip each other to shreds and now they were so happy. They couldn't be more different but somehow, they were meant for each other.

The music rang out long into the night and Keith and Lance were congratulated by everyone who knew.

Krolia gave her son the biggest hug "I'm so happy for you! Congratulations!"

"Thanks mum, I love you." Keith said.

She then gave a strong warning to Lance "If you ever hurt my boy I will kill you so well no one will know it was me."

Lance laughed, and Keith place his hand on Lance's shoulder. "She's serious."

"I promise that I will love him for as long as I'm alive." Lance said.

"Good, you do the same Keith. Love is equal." She Hugged Lance nearly squeezing the life from him. "Welcome to the family!" she said.

They were the last of the paladins to leave. Before Shiro left he had a talk with Keith.

"Congratulations on your engagement." Shiro said.

"Thanks Shiro." Keith said. "I get the feeling that's not what you want to talk about."

"You could always see through me Keith." Shiro laughed. "Something you said, when we had the meal round Lance's the other week got to me."

"Remind me, a lot has happened in the past week." Keith admitted with a small laugh.

"Well not something you said but the way you said it. You seemed lost Keith." Shiro said.

"You always read me so well." Keith said, "I don't know what to do next, well marry Lance, but I don't want to stay on Altea and be a farmer and I don't think Lance does either." Keith admitted.

"Talk to Lance and plan your future together. I love you and don't want to see you lose heart, not when you're so happy. Being honest with him is the best thing you can do. Good communication is so important." Shiro said.

"I love you too Shiro. It's nice seeing you so happy and settled." Keith said.

Shiro smiled. "He makes me happy and we have a beautiful daughter, I couldn't ask for more from life. But seriously talk to Lance, I'm sure he'll understand."

"I will, thanks Shiro."

The pair hugged before they walked back to the group and everyone said their farewells to Shiro, Curtis and Namza. It would be a while before they would see them again.

It was evening and everyone else had left. The stars were shining so brightly in the sky. Keith stared at the patch of the sky where they'd seen the lions disappear from seven years ago.

"That felt like a lifetime ago." Lance commented, he was thinking the exact same thing as Keith was.

"Yet I remember it like it was yesterday." Keith commented.

"It's time to move on." Lance said.

"And now we can start again." Keith commented.

Neither were really talking to each other, but they shared the same moment. Suddenly they became aware of each other, the quiet contemplation gone.

"Howdy partner." Keith said.

Lance spun Keith into his arms and kissed him. "I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you Keith."

"I love you Lance." Keith said.


	5. The Future

When they got back keith took a moment to himself and sat on the porch, looking at the sky. He was looking forward to being with Lance. The thought of it filled him with such Joy. Shiro's words echoed in his head. He sighed and went to go talk to him.

"Lance? Can I talk to you about something?" Keith asked.

"What is it?" Lance asked.

"I have to be honest with you. I don't want to spend the rest of my life on this farm with you."

"so, you're going to return to the blades?" Lance asked.

Keith shook his head, he sat down on the sofa next to Lance "I don't want to do that either. I want to plan our future together. Go somewhere new, just you and me. If this is our new start let's do it properly."

Lance smiled. "Ok, I'd like that."

"I thought you would hate my idea." Keith admitted. He was startled by Lance's response.

"When I asked Allura if it was ok for me to ask to marry you, I felt it was time to move on. I love my farm, it's been very healing for me, but I want to do something new." Lance said.

"What do you want to do?" Keith asked.

Lance shrugged. "I have no idea." He laughed. "But I don't want to do it without you, so let's plan it together."

"I love you so much Lance. Thank you I'm glad we could talk it out." Keith said.

"I love you too Keith. I feel better now, I think we both needed that talk." Lance said.

Keith kissed Lance deeply.

"So where do you want to go? We could explore anywhere!" Keith said. He was so happy that he and lance were on the same page.

"Can I explore here?" Lance asked he stroked his hand across Keith's hips.

Keith went red and nodded. "Well I did say, anywhere didn't I?" He retorted.

Keith let his fiancé run his warm hands over Keith's cold body. The sensation of Lance's touch turned him on so much.

"Stop Lance!"

Lance reluctantly pulled his hands away. "We don't have to do stuff if . . ." Lance tailed off.

Lance stared as Keith took of his jacket and shirt and leaned forward holding Lance close. "Stop teasing me Lance and fuck me!" He whispered.

Lance laughed as Keith pulled his arm and led him to the stairs. Keith let go of Lance's hand and pulled of his trousers and Lance began unbuttoning his shirt. Keith unbuttoned the rest of Lance's shirt and kissed down his neck.

Lance let out a squeak as Keith bit down and sucked his neck slowly.

Lance pushed Keith away and half tripped on his way upstairs. Keith caught him and pulled him to their room. He threw Lance on the bed. Keith took off his underwear and crawled on top of Lance.

"Hi." Keith said.

"you might have to help me, we can't do anything with these in the way." Lance pointed to his trousers and the waistband of his underwear.

"Then take them off, I promise I'll help." Keith said smugly.

Keith kissed lance slowly feeling the softness of his lips and let his tongue take over. He could feel lance fumbling with his trousers and pulled his body of Lance's and pulled both underwear and trousers off in one tug. Keith stroked his hands across Lance's chest and send a series of kisses down it till he kissed the tip of lance's shaft.

A shockwave went through lance and he looked down and watched he saw Keith slowly lick the end of his dick before putting his whole mouth over it. Lance felt his pleasure come in waves till he could no longer contain it no longer and came. Keith pulled his mouth away and had a drink of water to get rid of the taste.

Keith sat next to Lance and watched him as he took a minute to himself.

"How about Earth?" Lance suggested. "We could both work for the garrison?"

Keith wiped his mouth "You really want to settle on earth? Were still young Lance, there's so much of space I don't know."

"How about Avis?" Lance suggested.

"Avis? I've never heard of it." Keith said.

Lance laughed and sat up, "Of course you haven't! it's basically a holiday planet. Beautiful beaches, sunshine, weird blue trees. I've never been I've just heard about it and seen it advertised"

"It sounds like Hawaii, but like a space version." Keith laughed. "Let's go there first!"

Lance kissed him. "Ok, but before we sort that lets have some more fun!"

"What's your plan lover boy?" Keith jokingly asked.

Lance spoke his answer through actions. He kissed Keith and felt him melt next to him. He covered Keith's body in hickies as he slowly put his hand around Keith's dick. Keith's sudden moan told Lance exactly what he wanted to hear. Lance moved his hand up and down Keith's shaft, slowly at first then getting faster and faster.

"Lannncceee!" Keith kissed Lance with such intensity and passion that both of them ended up Cumming at the same time.

They lay down next to each other and laughed.

"These sheets are filthy!" Keith said.

"Whose fault is that?" Lance asked looking lovingly at Keith.

"is everything my fault now?" Keith asked.

Lance shook his head. "No, just this."

Keith lightly punched his arm and rolled to hugging his torso.

"Avis it is then! I need to swing by Blades HQ . . . I think it's time I returned my uniform." Keith said.

"It will take me a few weeks to sort out the farm, lets explore a new world together." Lance said

"We always did make a good team." Keith smiled lovingly.

"What bonding moment?!" Lance said dramatically.

Keith fake frowned and slapped his cheek lightly "Why are you like this?"

They laughed and shared a soft kiss.

They enjoyed their moment of quiet. There wouldn't be many more before they travelled across the universe together.


End file.
